flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Opa7
So you kill everyone because one guy killed you... Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 11:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC) no this is one story from another millions of sad stories Not everyone is after you, you know. Most people you'd kill would be innocent, so what's the point of killing everyone you see? ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 14:14, January 21, 2014 (UTC) you are right not everyone is a killer but when i stay at the server some time i see that they come to kill me with no reason.what do you want me to do?leave people to poop on me,and by the way people just destroy my nest when they see that i got twigs. Then go somewhere else if someone kills you... I prefer Industry, there's hardly any killers on there. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 14:27, January 21, 2014 (UTC) no i like to stay in the city.somy reason are good enough to make me kill people There is something called single ''player you know...you don't gotta play on multiplayer. Every time i read this kind of wiki the first thing i think is always 'hmm, well they're gonna be ''psychotic later in their life ^-^ ' And dude seriously, this happens to everyone on flab, you don't have to be all stupid just cause you and all your little rich kid friends got 'killed'... it's a game, come on now... single player is boring i mean you just go and poop on citizens,no i like to poop on players and me and my freinds are just messing around and playing,we are not taking it serious as other clans we only have one rule:kill and if someone poop on you call the other members.'''if you want to join us just say. Why would I want to join you? You're being a retard (No offence) one guy killed you so you kill everyone? I have no reason to do that to people I have never met because unlike you I get to know people before I poo/yell/murder their pride.And it doesn't look like you're 'playing around' if you were 'playing around' you wouldn't be making ''three'' different wikis about it. this is one of another million attacks.i cannot even chat with them when i stand beside them they just fly and poop on me just because they think that i will poop on them.i made three wikis to warn people if they poop on one named Opa7 he will attack and destroy them.if you have another solution tell me. Hello :) If they attack you when you get close then just stay away from them, gawd i hate morons. hello :) for the moron who said that i chat from away this is a bad solution because two things first:i don't like to chat i like to build nests with others so i'm forced to chat so when i go near them they fly and poop second:'''it's non of your buissness moron You don't have to make your nest near them i removed all the bad words you said and i try to be nice to the by helping them with there nests okay? no ty i would rather die <33 i don't know what do you want and can't understand what you wrote oh and guys please no bad words ty means thank you >.< so i said no thank you, i would rather die... why are you mean? i think my unkindness is fair when it's directed towards you...so it just makes sense ^-^ Havent you EVER thought of just playing single player? I think it's retarded people are killed in a scape and blame it on EVERYONE '' and starting killing when all they had to do was go bacvk and change to freakin single player, and if you don't like that i think you're just plain sellfish and stubborn.- Shimmerstar i will tell you something i don't kill because of that,i kill because it's fun okay? multiplayer is '''NOT FUN' because i don't kill people for that story,i kill people because i enjoy this is fun for me maybe its not fun for you. everything i just read screamed the words "psychopath alert!!"... well...i am not crazier and psychopath than you Well, you aren't the best killer in all of FLAB. The best killer left, and the best killer (unsurprisingly a robin) doesn't use her skill for fun... she uses them for good. The only people she kills are hackers, spammers and other terrible people and yet you insist on using the skills you lack to kill people for ''fun. ''There's no honour in that, is there... ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 05:53, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ^^ Oh, and I also happen to work for her in creating a sequel to Fly Like A Bird 3, called World of Birds... ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 05:55, January 23, 2014 (UTC) first:i didn't say that i am the best killer FLAB 3 but i am skilled fighter second:i kill the people who kill other guys and kill me but i can't kill hackers i can poop one time but they kill me thousand times after it,so i made another player called Yawala he helps people only and kill other killers oh and you can see the changes i made in the description of me and Ghepo and Bosses Of Servers we changed to helping people and killing people